


Sousuke's Reward

by hazelfern



Series: The Packhouse [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Omega Verse, Polyamory, Reverse Cowgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelfern/pseuds/hazelfern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A direct sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4585803">The Role of a Beta</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sousuke's Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, by popular demand! Shoutout to the Tumblr anon who requested this position specifically, as well as asalia, Ti, seheronelves, and cheese, who also asked for SouMako action!

As soon as the door closes, Sousuke presses Makoto up against it, cupping his face with both hands and bringing their lips together. The kiss is slow and tender, and he’s pleased by how Makoto immediately relaxes into him. The Beta’s hands ball in his shirt, keeping the two of them close, and a swell of affection rises in Sousuke. Apparently, Makoto has missed him too.

At first, they simply enjoy each other, noses brushing between kisses. The only sounds are quiet and wet. Sousuke moves his hand to grasp the back of Makoto’s neck, not because of the pack bite there, but because he likes to rub his thumb against the short hairs at Makoto’s nape. Though Makoto doesn’t swim quite as much as Haru, the effects of chlorine are still evident, stiffening the longer strands and making them stick out at cute angles in the morning. The patch at his nape, on the other hand, somehow stays soft and fluffy, and Sousuke takes every opportunity to pet it.

He makes a low sound of approval when he feels Makoto’s teeth pull at his lower lip. What _had_ he earned himself after all?

Makoto breaks the kiss with a little pant, pushing at Sousuke’s torso. “Go sit on the bed,” he says. His voice is confident enough, but Sousuke can easily see the pink that has risen in his cheeks.

“Whatever you say, babe,” he replies, smirking, and Makoto’s face flushes more, the color spreading to the tips of his ears. If Sousuke had to pick a favorite shade of red, this would be it. _Sorry Rin_ , he thinks, _your hair can be a close second._

He saunters over to the bed, stripping off his shirt as he goes, and he can hear Makoto’s sharp inhale behind him. It strokes his ego, even though he knows Makoto has him beat in the back muscle department. Not that the Beta would ever admit it, humble thing that he is.

Turning, he lets himself drop onto the mattress and leans back on his hands. Makoto’s eyes linger on his bare chest for a moment, so he flexes his pecs, grinning unabashedly when Makoto bites his lip and flicks his eyes away.

“Sit back against the wall,” Makoto instructs, somehow still managing to keep the embarrassment in his body language from creeping into his voice. Sousuke complies, starting to feel a bit curious. He hadn’t really given Makoto time to prepare anything, but the Beta seems to have a plan anyway.

Makoto approaches the bed from the front, climbing onto it and crawling forward with a sway in his hips that makes Sousuke’s pants feel too tight. He leans forward eagerly, but Makoto puts a hand on his chest, pressing him back into the headboard. The other drops to Sousuke’s belt, and the Alpha’s eyebrows twitch up when Makoto manages to undo it one-handed.

“Wow, babe,” he starts, impressed, but Makoto shushes him, pulling the belt out with a quick, fluid motion.

“You don’t have to sound so surprised,” he says, a hint of a pout slipping into his tone, and Sousuke chuckles. He runs his hands down Makoto’s sides, but when he lets the tips of his fingers drift under the Beta’s shirt, Makoto catches his wrists.

“Ah-ah,” he tuts gently, looping the belt around them and pulling it tight. Now Sousuke’s eyebrows really _do_ shoot up in surprise. He’d think that Nagisa has something to do with this, but the Omega has been too distracted by his heat lately to be his usual bad influence. Somehow the knowledge that this is all Makoto’s idea makes it even better.

Makoto tugs on the leather and Sousuke lifts his arms obediently, though he can’t resist nosing at Makoto’s chest when the Beta leans over him to tie the belt through the decorative hole in the headboard. The action elicits a little squirm, but doesn’t stop Makoto from restraining Sousuke’s hands successfully, and when he sits back, he looks rather pleased with himself.

A gentle pull tells Sousuke that the knot is relatively secure, enough for their purposes at least. He thinks he could weasel a hand free if he really wanted to, but he’s quite happy with how things are going so far, what with Makoto rubbing his hands up and down Sousuke’s toned chest and blushing like he’s embarrassed by his own thoughts.

When Makoto leans toward him, Sousuke stretches his neck a little to meet his lips, but at the last minute the Beta stops just out of reach and Sousuke falls back with a groan. Makoto’s eyes dance with amusement and he starts forward again, pausing each time Sousuke attempts to reach toward him, until finally the Alpha gives in, laying his head back against the pillow and enduring the torturously slow pace Makoto is setting.

After what seems like ages, Makoto _finally_ closes the gap, but it’s worth the wait because suddenly they’re kissing hot and fast, lips working against each other sloppily. Makoto’s legs tighten against Sousuke’s hips, and his hands come up to grasp at the man’s hair. Little gasps and whimpers slip from Makoto’s mouth as he rolls his hips, and the Alpha jerks up into the friction, pulling at his bonds. The belt holds firm and he growls in frustration, snagging Makoto’s lower lip between his teeth and tugging the Beta forward so he can thrust his tongue into the other’s mouth. Makoto’s breath hitches and he leans into the kiss more, submitting eagerly to Sousuke’s aggression.

Sousuke growls again when Makoto abruptly pulls back, face flushed and wearing an expression that says he completely forgot that he was supposed to be teasing the Alpha. His lips are plump and glistening, deep red from Sousuke’s sucking, and maybe Rin’s hair will have to take third because if that isn’t the most delicious sight Sousuke’s ever seen, he doesn’t know what is.

He lifts his wrists, drawing Makoto’s hazy eyes, and croons, “Why don’t you let me go, babe? God, I want to touch you so bad…” Unfortunately, that seems to bring Makoto back to his senses, and he shakes his head firmly.

“You wanted my reward, so you’re going to sit back and enjoy it,” he says, but his gaze softens. “Don’t you trust me to make it good?”

Sousuke exhales heavily and shifts his hips. His pants are _way_ too tight. “Of course I do, babe, but you’re killing me here.”

Makoto has the gall to look smug. “You deserve it, fussing over semantics like that.”

“Can you blame me? After you dangled something as vague as a ‘reward’ in front of me?”

The Beta just shakes his head with what Sousuke hopes is a sigh of affection and leans forward to massage gently at Sousuke’s shoulder. “It doesn’t hurt, right?”

“Nah,” Sousuke says, “I’m great. Don’t worry, if it gets uncomfortable I’ll let you know. What _is_ uncomfortable though…” and he trails off, looking pointedly down at the bulge in his pants. Makoto rolls his eyes.

“Well we can’t have that now, can we?” he says, voice taking on a sultry lilt that again is only slightly undermined by flush of his cheeks. Sitting back, he pulls his shirt over his head, the movement slow enough for Sousuke to enjoy his front row seat to those rippling muscles. He makes a low sound of appreciation and Makoto glances at him for a moment, blushing harder at the eagerness in Sousuke’s face. His hands drop to the Alpha’s pants and he undoes them, maintaining his unhurried pace as he hooks his fingers into the waistband and drags them down.

Now Sousuke’s raging erection is on full display, laying heavy on his stomach. The head, wet with pre-cum, is chilled by the air and he exaggerates his shiver. “Warm me up?” he asks, smiling with feigned innocence. Makoto looks momentarily worried that Sousuke is too cold, but those words quickly change his expression to one of fond exasperation.

“Patience,” he soothes, and gets off the bed to retrieve the lube from the bedside time. Before returning, he removes his own pants, shoulders caving shyly as he reveals his dick, just as hard as Sousuke’s.

“ _Makoto_ ,” Sousuke breathes, pulling at the belt in a moment of forgetfulness. He wants to touch so badly. Makoto crawls back into place straddling Sousuke’s lap and squirts some lube onto his fingers. He starts to reach behind himself and Sousuke can’t hold back his groan of desire.

“Oh babe, I want to see...” Makoto bites his lip, indecision obvious, and Sousuke begs, “If you won’t let me touch, at least let me watch.”

Finally, the Beta nods, and Sousuke stretches his head forward eagerly as Makoto turns around. The view of Makoto’s finely sculpted back is incredible, and Sousuke takes a moment to appreciate it, eyes lingering on his mark. It stands out vibrantly, even against the flush of Makoto’s skin. Makoto rests one hand on the bed between Sousuke’s legs and reaches back with the other, pressing a finger into himself. Both of them sigh with pleasure, and Makoto glances back at Sousuke with a shy smile. He’s not used to putting himself on display like this, but it’s obvious how much Sousuke is enjoying the show.

Arching, he sinks back onto his finger, moving it slowly as he adjusts to the feeling. Before long, he adds a second, letting out a little whine as he works it in beside the first. Sousuke’s dick twitches in response, so hard it’s starting to hurt. He does his best to steady his breathing, eyes fixed on where Makoto is starting to stretch himself out. From the subtle movement of the muscles in Makoto’s hand, he can tell that the Beta is scissoring his fingers inside himself. _Fuck, that’s hot_.

A third finger now, and Makoto is rocking back onto the thrusts of his hand, eyes closed as he concentrates on the feeling. Sousuke can see in his face that it’s not enough, that he needs the real thing, and the Alpha nearly whimpers in relief when Makoto pulls his hand away and shifts so he’s over Sousuke’s dick.

“Ready Sou?” he murmurs, and Sousuke breathes in sharply as a hand wraps around him, coating him with lube.

“Oh god yes, Makoto.” His voice is strained. Makoto guides the head of Sousuke’s cock to his entrance and bears down slowly, expression twisting in discomfort. Then it sinks into him, and they both have to close their eyes against the overwhelming sensation. The extended teasing has left Sousuke desperately sensitive, and he has to focus hard to avoid coming right away.

Makoto’s hand drops down and he fists the sheets tightly as he sits back. Quickly, Sousuke opens his eyes so he can watch his dick disappear into Makoto’s ass, inch by inch.

“ _Fuck_ …” he breathes, and Makoto lets out a little laugh.

“Yeah, Sou…” he agrees, and then he’s down all the way, sitting heavily on Sousuke’s hips. Sousuke is grateful that Makoto doesn’t move right away, instead giving them both a moment to breathe. The pressure on his dick is incredible, but almost overwhelming.

“Mako…” he starts, but Makoto is already leaning forward, letting Sousuke slide out of him until only the tip remains, and then pressing back down. He does it again, rolling his hips forward and back, and Sousuke groans with pleasure. Even though he’s just lying there, he can feel sweat on his forehead and he’s panting like he just swam a mile. He can’t look away, not that he’d ever dream of wanting to, and getting to watch Makoto sink onto him over and over just makes everything that much better.

Makoto is breathing hard too. His head is thrown back and his arms are shaking as his thrusts get faster.

“Oh Sousuke…” he moans, and finally he’s practically bouncing on the Alpha’s dick, ass quivering as it slaps against Sousuke’s skin. The sounds he’s making are delightfully erotic and abruptly Sousuke decides he can’t hold back any more.

“Yeah baby, fuck, you look so good.” He begins thrusting up into Makoto and the Beta’s noises jump in pitch, filling the room and undoubtedly carrying downstairs.

“Sousuke, Sousuke, Sousuke!” he cries, and grabs his own dick, stroking it roughly in time with the thrusts.

“That’s it, baby, come for me,” Sousuke urges, knowing he too is on the edge. A ripple snakes through Makoto’s body and he spills across the sheets with a shaky moan, head falling forward and muscles clenching with the force of his orgasm. Sousuke thrusts up into him once, twice more and comes too, crying out, “Fuck, Makoto!”

Then he collapses back onto the bed, tension draining from his body. Makoto lets out a little hiss as he pulls off, and Sousuke smiles lazily at the sight of his cum dripping from the Beta’s ass. Turning around, Makoto reaches up and frees Sousuke’s hands, guiding them down and inspecting his wrists carefully.

“I’m fine,” Sousuke says, tone fond. Makoto makes a disbelieving noise, but lets him go and lays down, resting his head on Sousuke’s chest. Gently, Sousuke strokes his back a few times, then slides his hand up to trace over his mark.

“Thank you,” he murmurs. The Beta hums tiredly.

“You earned it, I guess,” he mumbles back and Sousuke snorts.

“I can’t believe I put up with this sass.”

“You said you liked it when I, and I quote, ‘get a little saucy.’”

“I do,” Sousuke concedes easily, and drops a kiss onto Makoto’s sweaty hair. “I like you always.”

“I like you too.” Makoto nuzzles Sousuke’s chest. “We should get cleaned up.”

“I suppose.” He doesn’t sound thrilled about moving, so Makoto lifts his head and stretches up to kiss him tenderly.

“I’ll give you a massage afterward. That can’t have been great on your shoulder.”

“Well, I can’t say no to that.”

“When do you ever say no to me anyway?”

Sousuke huffs, but when Makoto sits up, he does too. He stretches, groaning a little, and Makoto frowns worriedly. “Are you _sure_ you’re okay?”

Standing, Sousuke grabs a towel and shoots Makoto a grin as he heads toward the door.

“Believe me, babe, it was worth it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Feedback is much appreciated, I'm always striving to improve!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr as [haikyukulele](http://haikyukulele.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
